


darillium

by heavensenq



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensenq/pseuds/heavensenq
Summary: thirteen wants to visit river for one last time./short/





	darillium

**thirteen**

It came to me while I was falling.

Well, not really, I had enough on my mind as it was; the chilling wind wrapping around me like a cloak as my TARDIS disappeared into the violet mist. But I can remember thinking about her while I fell. She touched my shivering face and smiled.

I don't know what it is about this TARDIS, but it's almost like I can understand what she's saying. She's sighing at me. I bite my lip. 'I know, I know. Just one last time?' 

I can almost feel her rolling her eyes. 

I open the door, wincing at the sharp creak it makes in the warm, thick silence. The air is wonderfully heavy with the scent of jasmine, and quiet music waltzes through the air. The walls glistened with warm golden lights, framing the woman standing at the balcony, looking out into the deep indigo.

'River,' 

_It has been so long since I've heard it. Fire settles at my fingertips._ She turns.

'Can I help you?' 

Her eyes are the same, like liquid honey, colours that I have never been quite able to put to words; _mesmerising. I still can't hold her gaze._

My throat is dry, and I tuck my hair behind my ear. 'It's me,' I say, not quite knowing what I'm saying. 

'River, it's me,' 

 

**river**

She is standing there so unsure, her eyes glazed and tired. She smiles awkwardly, fiddling with her braces- _who wears braces?_

'Can I help you?' She looks up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

'It's me,' she says, as if she'd only just realised; _warm and hopeful_. 'River, it's me,'

_Many people have said my name in my lifetime, but I know this one. I'm sure of it. She says it like stars dance across her tongue._

'Doctor?' 

She nods. My heart runs up my throat.

'Well I must say, you've outdone yourself, darling,' She's beautiful, in short. Rosy, heartshaped lips.

 

**thirteen**

She cocks an eyebrow. I can't think.

 

**river**

She's smaller than me.  
It makes me laugh.

 

**thirteen**

_I've missed you, so much._ I tell her. 

She brings her hand to my cheek, smiles. 

 

_My eyes are blurring over._


End file.
